


I Should Have

by SpankedbySpike



Series: Spn_bigpretzel Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a small challenge going on at spn_bigpretzel that inspired 5 little drabbles:<br/>Table # 6 HEADACHES ~ Prompt: Batteries not Included</p><p>Crossposted at my LJ: http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/34006.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have

John should have remembered this. Every freakin’ time he gets nailed on the details. This was a great piece of machinery, almost as powerful as the real thing, and… He couldn’t try it because the almighty batteries weren't included!

 

All this excitement, the build up, the ads… All of it for nothing. The car was shiny though, as shiny as his. The remote was heavy in his hand and the choice ultimately taken from him.

 

“Daddy, daddy! What is this in your hand?” 

 

John cursed silently, “It’s your birthday present son!”

 

“Really? Can I try it?”

 

“Nope, not until tomorrow.”


End file.
